Confusing Fire
by kayko15
Summary: Zuko is trying to focus on getting the Avatar right? Well not only that but he's also trying to get a hold of his feelings. Which will be hard when someone's uncle keeps hassling him. COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Avatar: The last airbender. Cuz if I did Zuko and Katara will be dating. So enjoy the story. And don't forget to review 

"Don't yell at me!" Katara yelled.

"Then don't be so stupid!" Sokka yelled back.

Aang sat there on Appa watching the siblings argue back and forth. All he had to worry about was the fate of the world. Ok that was more hassle than a younger or older sibling.

"You guys just get on Appa so we can get going to the North Pole." Aang said petting Momo behind the ears.

Katara gave Sokka one last evil glare and climbed up onto the flying bison. Her brother sighed and followed her up. "You know I'm right."

"Drop it Sokka." Katara snapped. "Just because I like a fire bender doesn't mean crap."

"Really?" Aang asked turning around. "Which one? It can't be that old guy can?"

"Aang be serious. I don't like him. It's well old. I was only kidding." Katara put her hands up in defense. "Anyway a fire bender and a water bender are like the total opposites."

Sokka coughed, "Zuko."

"Sokka stop it." Katara yelled turning towards her brother. "Maybe if you would just stay out of my diary you wouldn't want to know how my crush is."

Katara stared out to the side. Sokka dropped the subject and Aang went back to flying Appa. She smiled at her brother's guess. It wasn't every day that someone fell in love with…

"Prince Zuko." Iroh said walking into the young fire benders room.

"What is it Uncle?" Zuko asked his anger flaring up.

"I have good news and bad news." Iroh said.

"The good news?"

"We found the Avatar." Iroh replied.

"And the bad news?" Zuko asked turning around.

"We don't know where he is."

Zuko thought about it. After a while he waved his uncle off and returned to meditation. He needed to think about how to capture the Avatar. But instead of coming up with a plan a single name popped into his mind. "Katara." He muttered.

The young water bender had been in his mind for some time now. Every time he would close his eyes Zuko would see her. And every waking moment of his life he'd not only think about her but ninety percent of the time he'd see her with the Avatar and her good for nothing brother.

"Uncle, turn the ship around." Zuko yelled. "We're going to make an unexpected stop."

Zuko went back to his room and looked around it. There were weapons laying everywhere. His room was full clothes lying all over the place. It looked like an air bender got mad at him and wrecked his room. He knew that he was being a slob but he didn't care about that.

Suddenly the ship lurched to the left causing him to run into the wall. "Uncle what is going on?"

"Sorry Prince Zuko. The driver hit the land a little harder than expected." Iroh yelled back.

Zuko shook his head back and forth. And made his way up to the deck. When he reached the deck he saw the Avatar's camp.

"Prince Zuko," His uncle said pointing to Katara trying to light a fire. "If we take her the Avatar will follow."

Zuko nodded. He jumped down without even thinking of a plan. Grab the girl and go, was what his plan was. Well the little plan he did have.

Katara had taken her hair out of her usual ponytail slash bun mix. She needed to wash her any way it was getting to be a darker brown than anything else. Plus she wanted to show her brother that she could wear her hair up in a different style.

"You're coming with me." Zuko said.

Uncle Iroh hit his forehead. "Great job a way to the girls heart." He said to himself. "But I don't think that's what he's trying to do."

Katara smiled at the young prince. She knew what he was trying to do. It was so obvious. Without him realizing it or not Prince Zuko was trying to flirt with Katara while keeping his cool.

"And if I refuse?" She asked not even looking back. "Prince Zuko, your threats aren't important to me."

Zuko lost his temper fire was coming out from his fingers. This girl was being difficult. He finally just picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. Katara let out a short squeal before realizing that being Prince Zuko's captive was better than her brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Carrying the young water bender onto the ship Zuko sighed. Is this really what he wanted, to capture the Avatar and restore his honor? Yes that may be his goal, but there was another way to regain his honor back. There was only one problem and it was a family problem.

"Aang where are we going?" Sokka asked looking down off Appa.

Aang said nothing; his sight was focused forward. Sokka could tell that the young Avatar was focused on his thoughts. After returning to the camp they found that Katara was missing. Aang knew that the best way to get back the girl was to try to master Earth bending a little early. For that he had to visit an old friend.

"Crystal!" Sokka yelled jumping off Appa before the bison landed.

Aang looked confused. He looked up and saw an old lady next to the young earth bender. He knew that was the person he was looking for.

"Katrina, it's been years." Aang said walking up to the old lady.

Katrina nodded and turned to Sokka. "Where's Katara?"

"It's a long story." He replied.

They were sailing into Fire Nation territory. Zuko knew that this was dangerous because of where they had to dock.

"Where's the Avatar?" Zuko asked turning to the water bender.

Katara smirked and decided to come up with a smart-ass reply. "He is where he is."

Zuko rolled his eyes and walked up to her. He was sick of her smart-ass comments. "Look I'm trying to be nice but you're not being helpful. Why don't you just tell me where he is?" He bent down so that they were face to face.

Katara leaned forward and bit Zuko on the nose. "I wouldn't tell you where he was even if we were dating!" She yelled.

Zuko walked over to his bed sat on it and rubbed his forehead. He was starting to get a headache and to top it all off the girl had to be stubborn. He needed a better plan to get the information he needed. So he decided to try it with a different approach.

"Look Katara," He said getting up and making his way over to the girl. "There is a voice telling me that capturing the Avatar is wrong and that I need a different way of gaining my honor."

"Then go find it." She snapped.

He pulled out the necklace of the young water bender's mother. He walked up to the girl and placed it around her neck without snapping it closed. "This could be around your neck again if you tell me where the Avatar is."

Katara tilted her head to the side. He was trying a different approach and it wasn't working with her. So she decided to pull her own way of getting Zuko to stop obsessing over the Avatar, plus it gave her an excuse to do some flirting.

"Untie me." Was her only words, there weren't any emotions in it just two words that told Zuko that she wanted to talk.

Zuko untied her and placed the necklace back in his pocket. He wasn't going to let her get away that easily. "What is it?" He asked.

She walked up to the prince and ran a finger over his armor. Katara shrugged placing her head on Zuko's chest. "I wanna know where we are."

"Five miles away from the smallest town of the Fire Nation." Iroh said from the doorway.

Zuko pushed Katara away and looked at his uncle and muttered, "Ruko" under his breath.

Katara grabbed the prince's hand and pulled him into a kiss. Zuko felt her arms wrap around his waist as she tried to make the kiss deeper. He finally pushed her away and yawned.

"We should be there by morning." Iroh continued. "If we slow down maybe well be there by noon tomorrow. It's your call Prince Zuko."

"Cut the engines." He said throwing his boots across the room. "We'll allow the current to drag us in. Oh and uncle do something to damage them so we have a reason to dock." Iroh nodded and left the room.

Katara watched Zuko take off his armor and she was confused. "Why don't you want to get there by morning?"

"Because my dear," He paused then continued with, "I'm banished, I don't have the Avatar, and I'm entering my older brother's territory."

Ok that's chapter 2. I'm opened to both ideas and comments. Don't flame me plz don't flame me. It wont be a nice reply. Any ideas will be used in my story. And I'll give credit to it. I give credit to my friend Trinitye who gave me the idea for Crystal. Plz reveiw. Later. K15 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Zuko began to pace back and forth across his room. He knew that the closer they got to the city the closer they got to trouble. Katara watched the young prince pace the room and started to worry. She didn't know Zuko well enough to predict what we was thinking in fact she didn't know him at all.

"What's the matter?" She asked looking up at the young fire bender.

Zuko stopped his pacing and turned towards the water bender. "It's none of your concern." He scoffed.

"As long as I'm on this ship it's going to be my concern…" She paused finding herself in front of him. Grabbing his hands she led him to the bed. "You just need to relax Prince Zuko."

Raising an eyebrow Zuko got confused. _What was she doing? _He asked himself.

Katara began to massage his shoulders causing the prince to relax. Zuko got an idea and stood up suddenly causing the young water bender to fall forward.

"What did you do that for?" She asked.

Turning around Zuko smiled. He was getting cocky and he knew that he was going to take advantage of her sooner or later. But for now it was just best to offer her a smile or two. The ship suddenly lurched forward causing him to fall forward so that he was on top of Katara.

Zuko closed the gap between them forcing Katara into a kiss. She finally returned the kiss by wrapping her arms around the boy and running her tongue over the bottom of his lip. Zuko reluctantly allowed her tongue to enter his mouth; they soon were battling for dominance. He began to run his hands down her sides then up her thighs when a grunting noise came from the door. Both teens turned to find Iroh standing there with his hands on his hips.

"If I'm interrupting something I can just come back later." Iroh shrugged.

Zuko got up and dusted himself off. "No you weren't I was just teaching the girl…" He paused loss for words. "What do you want Uncle?" The prince snapped changing the subject.

"The engines are cut and kind of destroyed." Iroh smiled giving Katara a wink. "The currents are stronger than we thought we should be there by sunrise." Zuko nodded and waved his uncle off.

After the door shut Zuko fell where he stood. Katara rushed over to him and kneeled down next to him. "Are you alright?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I have a headache."

He looked into Katara's eyes and began to explain about his family and how he really didn't want to return to his brother's town. He explained how him and his brother, Ruko, never got along, and him and his sister, Lana, were even worse at fighting with each other. Cutting the engines just delayed their chances of getting caught and arriving.

"I never got along with anyone but my father up to the time of my banishment." Katara looked at the prince. He never spoke of his family let alone his exile from the Fire Nation.

Katara flung her arms over the prince and looked outside. It was dark and the only thing keep light was the lamp over in the corner. "Bed." Was her only word before climbing into the bed. She was tired anyway; knowing that Zuko would stay up about an hour for meditating it was best she got some sleep while she had the chance.

A knock came at the door waking Zuko up. Slipping out bed he walked over to the door only to find a fire nation guard standing there in front of him. He let out a small squeak as he was forcefully grabbed and brought out to the deck. Zuko squinted trying to get use to the sun that had just barely risen over the horizon. He saw the outline of his older brother, Ruko.

"Hello little brother." Ruko said leaning down so he was face to face with Zuko.

"Sir we found this girl in his room as well." A guard said as he came up with Katara. She was fighting his grip but stopped when she saw Ruko.

Ruko was slightly taller than Zuko by about two inches. His eyes were the same color as Zuko's but only darker amber color. His hair was as long as Zuko's too and pulled up into a ponytail.

"Ah my darling girl." He said taking her hand and kissing it. "Would you have the honor of joining my sister and brother and me tonight for dinner?" Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Sure prince Ruko." Katara giggled. Again Zuko rolled his eyes at the young water benders reaction to his flirting brother.

"Welcome back to the fire nation baby brother." A female's voice echoed from the dock.

She had long dark purple hair that was about half way down her back. Her eyes were a light amber color.

"Aw… what a touching family reunion." Zuko rolled his eyes at his sister. "Now only if I had a wife."

"You mean this lovely water bender isn't your wife?" Ruko looked up from admiring Katara. Zuko laughed. "Brother, you shock me. Being gone for two years you must have surely found a wife by now."

Zuko continued to walk towards his brother's palace. He only stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning he saw Katara, he smiled as she interlaced their fingers.

"Don't let your brother get to you." She whispered. "Just keep in mind how much I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_She loves me? _Prince Zuko thought to himself. _She just doesn't know me that well. It must be a joke something the Avatar put her up to. _His mind tried to register what in the world was going on. But all he could think of was that she said she loved him.

Snatching his hand away from Katara he snapped out the first thing that came to mind. "It will never work. You're a pathetic weak water bender. I'm a strong fire bender. It just wouldn't work out." He sped up his pace as if to get away from her.

Katara looked at her hands wondering what in the world she was thinking telling Zuko that. Maybe she really did want to be his wife. But then there was Ruko. He actually treated her like a human being not some toy just waiting to be played with. Ruko put his arm around the young water bender.

"My brother isn't a ladies man. After all he's got a heart of stone. And nothing can get past it." Ruko winked. "But my heart on the other hand…"

Lana hit Ruko in the head. She gave him a leave the girl alone look. "Ruko's a major flirt. I'm surprise that Zuko even picked you up along on his journey."

Katara shrugged her words off. Zuko had treated her so well… okay not true. But he had the nerve to actually give Katara a place to stay instead of some cold, dark, and damp cell. But she actually had the nerve to tell him that she loved him. What was she thinking?

"You were a fool to believe that he'd love you back." Katara muttered to herself.

Zuko turned around and looked at his two siblings Ruko was flirting with Katara, big surprise, and Lana was having a friendly conversation with the girl. His uncle was in the back watching the two fire benders carefully. He knew that if Ruko had enough alone time with the girl he would have her in bed with him by nightfall. Zuko shook his head. He wouldn't allow Katara to fall into a trap like that.

Sighing Zuko waited for the group to catch up to him before storming into the castle without Ruko. He knew that there had to actually get in a real bed tonight otherwise he might be sleeping in a prison cell with the rest of the lowlifes. He almost needed a way to confuse fire.

"What's the matter Zukki?" Ruko asked putting a friendly arm around the young fire bender. "Mad because I've got your girl?"

"Remember your training Prince Zuko, remember to stay calm." Iroh said walking up behind the two teens. "Prince Ruko do you have any tea? I could use a lotus tile since Prince Zuko here was so kind of to chuck it off a waterfall while we are search of the Avatar."

Zuko hit his forehead. Just what he needed to add to his stress allowing his brother and sister to find out about the Avatar. Ruko looked over to his sister and smiled. Turning to Katara he offered a friendly smile.

"Avatar huh?" Ruko smiled. "I'll keep that in mind." Turning to Katara he asked, "Would you grace me with your presence at dinner tonight just the two of us."

Katara giggled at the prince's attempted of asking her out. "I'd love to Prince Ruko." She glared at Zuko before adding. "Your presence is better than some."

Zuko nearly gagged at his brother pathetic accuse for flirting. Then he realized what Ruko just asked Katara. He tried his best to hide his jealousy but it wasn't working very well.

"You really want to go with him?" He blurted out. Zuko found himself being stared down by eight sets of eyes. He shook off the feeling and turned to the side so no one could see him blushing. "Not that I care."

He continued to walk as his uncle caught up to him. "What was that all about?" Iroh asked falling in step with his nephew.

"Uncle I need you to spy on Ruko tonight." Zuko said seriously. "I need to know what happens. I'll pay you and replace that lotus tile that I lost."

Iroh petted his beard in a thoughtful type way. His nephew actually willing to replace the lotus tile that could win him any game and pay him. He had to ponder this some more.

"Well Uncle?" He asked obviously getting impatient.

"I'll do it for twenty gold coins." Iroh answered.

Zuko handed him the twenty gold coins. He knew that spying on Katara's date was wrong but he needed to find out his brother was doing. He wouldn't allow Ruko to move into his territory of capturing the Avatar.

Zuko let out a huge fake yawn when they answered the palace. "I'm tired. Uncle and I will like to head off to bed now."

Lana nodded and waved at one of the guards to lead the two to the rooms, which he did. Zuko gave Katara one last look wondering what in the world she was going to do. If she really did love him then she would stay loyal to him and him alone. But if not this date might end Ruko another girl in his arms.

Katara found herself in a silk blue dress. It was beautiful even though it was a fire bender creation. She never knew for fire benders to make such beautiful creations. There was a knock at her door and Prince Zuko stepped in. She turned to hide her face from him.

"Sorry about the way I acted earlier." She froze when she saw him behind her in the mirror. Had Zuko just apologized to her?

He placed her necklace to her neck and strapped it on. She ran her fingers over the soft material and sighed. She turned around and saw him leaving. "Wait," Katara yelled running up to him. She flung her arms around Zuko's neck and smiled. "Thank you." She muttered giving Zuko a quick kiss on the lips.

Zuko pushed her away from him and snapped, "you're still weak and you're dating my brother now remember." He shut the door behind him hiding his smile. He came face to face with Ruko.

"What were you doing there?" Ruko snapped.

"Returning a stolen item to her." Zuko replied walking past him and down to his room. "I suggest you take good care of her. You'll never know who will be watching."

Shrugging his brother off Ruko entered Katara's dressing room. "Hey baby. Are you ready to go?"

Katara smiled fiddling with her necklace. Ruko looked at it and thought that_ must have been what Zuko returned to her. But why would he have it?_ He shrugged the feeling off and laced her arm with his. It was going to be a long date.

Katara looked around the garden that they were in. It was beautiful, some of the flowers she had never seen before. She turned and looked at Ruko, she did a double take when she saw Zuko in his face. _I've really got to get that boy off my mind. _Katara thought.

"So what do you think of my kingdom?" Ruko asked leading her to a balcony that over looked the whole kingdom.

"All of this is your?" Katara asked as he nodded. "Wow it's like as big as my whole village itself."

"Well it could all be yours if you join me in bed tonight." Ruko cupped her hands together.

Iroh gagged from the bushes. Zuko was right in saying that he only wanted Katara in bed with him. Zuko meanwhile was looking at the couple from his balcony. He saw her face go red.

"Oh brother please spare me the agony I can't stand to watch them any longer." He placed his hands over his heart as if struck with an arrow. He then noticed his uncle slipping away from the bushes and walking over to a guard. "What in the world is he doing?" He asked himself.

Zuko noticed a vine growing out from the side. He figured that his uncle was going to take a break and that was fine because he was going to take over anyway. Climbing carefully down the vine he snuck up to the group eating dinner.

"So you never did answer me." Ruko said cutting his steak.

Katara giggled a bit before answering, "I'm not sure if my brother would approve of that…" Ruko dropped his fork and knife and grabbed Katara's hands again.

"Oh please do. I've wanted find out what a female's body is like." He was practically begging.

Katara shook her hands of the boy and looked at her steak. "I'm sorry Ruko but I can't. I'm only fifteen years old." She shrugged. "I'll tell you what when I'm sixteen I'll be with you."

Zuko felt his heart break at that statement. She really didn't love him. He felt like burning his brother's palace down but he controlled his temper and listened on them so more.

"I really do love you. But I'm not ready for a commitment." Katara looked up into his eyes. "But I'm still trying to end this war."

Ruko sat back down in his seat and continued to cut his steak. Zuko on the other hand fell back further into the bushes and listened to their small talk. All he could think about was what she said. When she turned sixteen, was when she would marry Ruko. Which gave him the whole fire nation to himself. Zuko gulped, which meant that he would lose head if he didn't get out of there before Katara turned sixteen.

When the small talk quit Katara excused herself to use the bathroom. Zuko followed her carefully trying hard not to make a sound. She looked around and saw that Ruko wasn't in site any more.

"Ok Zuko you have some explaining to do." Katara said closing her eyes.

Zuko stood up from the bush he was hiding in. "How did you…"

"How dare you try to destroy my date with Ruko!" She yelled. "Can't you see that we were having a good time?"

Zuko opened his mouth to explain but shut it again. He turned on his heal and began to walk to his room. "I hope you are happy going around falling in love with everyone fire bender. Just stay away from me!"

"Fine I will!"

"Glad you will!"

"So am I!"

"Good!" Zuko stormed off towards his bedroom quickly turning a corner just to see what Katara would do next.

Katara stormed back to Ruko and sat on his lap. She looked around to see if Zuko was still in the area seeing his amber eyes she wrapped her arms around Ruko's neck and forcefully kissed him. Ruko was shocked at first but then wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss.

Zuko staggered backwards a bit before heading to his room. He suddenly felt like somebody took two daggers and stabbed them through his heart. It was going to be a long walk back to his room with the image of Katara kissing Ruko engraved in his mind forever. A tear slipped from his eyes as Zuko leaned up against the door.

"I'm going to kill Ruko." He muttered burning down the dresser before climbing into his bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Aang began to pace the room as Sokka explained to Crystal what in the world happened to Katara. Both Crystal and Katrina listened closely and finally understood what was going on.

"That's simple can't you tell?" Crystal giggled.

"Crystal that's enough. Aang came here for some earth bending not some stupid stuff on gossip." Katrina scolded the young earth bender.

Rolling her eyes Crystal went over to a closet and pulled out a suit of armor. Sighing she repeated what her mother had told her before the fire bender raid two years ago.

"This suit of armor represents what earth is. It's heavy and if you can master moving in it earth bending will be a piece of cake." Crystal said in a monotone voice. "I'll help you with getting the armor on but anything else you're on your own with." She slipped the armor over Aang's head and snapped the rest where it belonged. She stepped back and looked at the boy struggle to keep balance. Finally Aang fell over.

Sokka placed his hands on his knees and started laughing. "Aang, you're supposed to be strong."

Crystal smiled and excused herself from the group. She walked out of the room and prayed to the gods that Sokka would follower her. To her luck he did. She wanted to talk to him so much.

"Crystal, what's wrong?" Sokka asked tilting his head slightly.

Crystal pushed him up to a tree and began to kiss him hungrily. She had always felt something for the young warrior but it was different now. She was young the last time she saw him and didn't understand those feelings but now she understood it completely.

"Hey… Crystal… can… you… slow… down?" Sokka asked around the kisses.

Crystal pulled away from the boy and looked at him. He smiled and knocked her down. He kissed her and began to kiss her neck occasionally running his tongue over the spot he just kissed.

"Hey Sokka." Sokka stopped and looked up at Crystal. "Do you like me?"

"Ever since I first laid eyes on you." He replied kissing her passionately.

"Hey is that part of Sokka's training?" Aang asked walking out.

Both teens turned and looked at Aang who was walking easily. "How did you?" Crystal stuttered. "It took me a week to move. If not longer."

"I'm lucky I guess." Aang laughed. "So what's next?"

"The actual earth bending part."

Katara walked up to her room after the date with Ruko. That boy really had a way of kissing. She ran her fingers over her lips. She couldn't help thinking of how rude she was to Zuko though. After all it was his decision to come here slowing down the ship was only to protect her. She thought of what she had told Ruko.

_'When I turn sixteen I'll marry you.' _

Katara didn't know if those words actually came from her mouth or not. She realized what month it was. After about two months of traveling with Aang it was now May. She had less than a month before she turned sixteen.

She sighed and then smelt smoke. She opened Zuko's bedroom door and saw him sitting in front of what use to be his dresser with his shirt off.

"Come to brag on how Ruko is a better kisser than me?" Zuko asked without turning around.

Katara walked in shutting the door behind her. No matter how mad she could get at the banished prince she could never stay upset with him. "No I came to see if you were alright." She replied sitting down next to him. "I smelt the smoke and got worried."

"Glad to see you still care." He answered.

She leaned on his lap and looked into his closed eyes. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Zuko suddenly stood up and opened the door. "No your not if you were then you wouldn't have pulled that stunt in the first place. Now get out of my room slut."

She looked at Zuko feeling tears swell up into her eyes. She ran out of the room crying. She knew that Zuko didn't care about her and like wise she didn't care about him. It was just about capturing the Avatar to him. And Katara and him knew it.

Zuko sighed slamming the door closed. He turned and looked at the burning wood piece. The flames were sent rising up almost touching the ceiling. He knew that it would be dangerous so he had to put it out. Sighing he focused the flames until they were completely gone.

Zuko walked out onto his balcony and looked out over the garden. Seeing his brother and sister out in the yard he decided to listen up on them.

"You know that she has to be older than what she is." Ember said folding her arms.

Ruko sighed. "Yes she has to be sixteen years of age to be married in the Fire Nation. But see that's when an exception comes in. Remember mom's last ruling?" He asked smirking.

Zuko couldn't forget his mother; he couldn't forget anything about her. Her last ruling was two years before his banishment. It was something about being truly in love to marry. That had caused his father to go on his killing spree. Falling to his knees Zuko remembered what happen nearly four years ago a memory he was trying to forget.

Four years ago

_A young Zuko walked down the halls with his mother. She was teaching him the art of Fire bending; something his father never had time for. His mother was beautiful and was well respected through out the nation. She had long light brown hair that was pulled back braided into three different braids. Her eyes were a golden yellow color much like his. For this actually training session she was wearing her normal outfit. An orange training jacket with black pants; something she was able to move freely in. _

_"Zuko, I want you to promise me that you wont use this type of bending against your brother and sister." She knelt down next to him. "They don't even know this yet. And I'm sure your father wont teach it to them." _

_"I promise mother." A smile flashed against the young prince the last one he would have for a long time. _

_Standing up she took Zuko into a training room secluded from everyone else. The only one standing in the room was Uncle Iroh, who shortly had a message for the queen. She told him she would deal with it after Zuko's training session. _

_It was his mother's judgment; Zuko was still too young to realize what was going on. Probably a reason he wasn't allowed to watch it, Iroh took him in anyway. His mother was now wearing a Chinese style dress with her red necklace around her neck. Zuko and Iroh hid themselves among the crowd near the front as the case started._

_"Mea, you are accused of doubting the Fire Lord's marriage laws are you not?" A high judge asked. _

_"I am." Mea, Zuko's mother, replied standing up straight and looking in the eyes of the court. "I'm not about to back deny my doing."_

_The fire Nation lord walked out to the judge's seats. He looked at his wife and sighed. "Mea, please say that you're not the one." _

_"I will not deny anything my lord." Was her reply once again, "I'm not worried about the consequences that behold me."_

_The Fire Lord nodded. Turning to the crowd. "What you have before you is a traitor to the royal family." The crowd booed. "The punishment for being a traitor is banishment or death."_

_Zuko flinched at the word death. His mother, the only one who cared about him was going to die. He turned into his uncle's clothing to hide his tears. Iroh tried his best to reassure the young fire bender then looked towards his older to siblings; they were both in wide smiles. _

_"High council you have your choice. It is your responsibility to decide the girl's fate." The fire lord turned and left the room. "You have till sun down."_

_"Death will be issued for this. No other rulings will be issued." The high judge said turning to Mea he sighed. "I'm sorry my child. You have till sun down to say goodbye to your family."_

_Mea nodded turning towards the crowd she made her way down it. Zuko ran after her not caring who saw him. _

_"Mommy!" He cried running into her arms. _

_"Zuko, you're my son." She took off her necklace. "This is what I want you to give the girl you're going to marry." Mea wiped away his tears and kissed his forehead. "Do anything for the Fire Nation my boy. You'll make a great king some day."_

_Zuko nodded and wiped away his remaining tears. "Mom I blame Ember and Ruko for this." _

_"Don't baby." She stood up. "Zuko do what's best for the Fire Nation despite the consequences." _

_Zuko walked through the halls wanting to kill his father for what he did. It was stupid that Mea should die because of a better law. But things were hard for time for the nation. During the war they lost many of their faithful followers and even more lost friends and family. That night Zuko went to his mother's death sentence despite Iroh's warning. _

_"It won't be a good sight Prince Zuko." Iroh tried to reason with young prince. But Zuko wouldn't listen; he was going to be as stubborn as his mother. _

_Sneaking onto the roof where the sentence was held he saw everyone there pretty much. Zuko's siblings were smiling and his father wouldn't look directly at the executioner. Zuko snuck by those three to find out what was happening. Mea's eyes were full of sadness and fear; something Zuko hadn't seen from his mother. A brown bag was slipped over her head and the executioner looked at his father. _

_"Off with her head." Zuko gulped. His uncle was right he didn't want to see this. Before he had a chance to get away from the place an axe was dropped down on Mea's neck. _

(Present time)

Zuko screamed at the sight of his mother dying in front of his eyes once again. It wasn't loud enough to alert anyone but it was still loud enough for himself to hear his own voice. Tears rolled down his face at the thought of losing his mother. He never told his uncle how they really killed Mea but either way Iroh some how knew.

"My siblings are planning to use that law to get Katara to marry them." Zuko stood up and wiped away his tears. He took out his mother's necklace and looked at it. It glittered red just like it had done four years ago.

"So if we just get Katara in your bed you'll get the thrown and we won't have to worry about our damn little brother capturing the so called Avatar." Ember smiled.

Zuko walked back over to his balcony determined to find out what the two were planning.

"It's easy all I have to do is convince her that she by the time father comes out for his yearly visit." Zuko gulped, Iroh and him had to get out of there by less than a month if he wanted to survive his father's visit. But the way things were going with him and Katara it looked like it wasn't going to happen.

Running into to Katara's room he opened the door and found the room dark and he heard a sniffling noise. _She must be crying, _Zuko thought to himself.

"Go away I'm just a slut remember." Katara sniffed.

"No you're not. I was just letting my temper speak." He gulped at the next words he was about to say. "You're the most beautiful thing in all three kingdoms and I care about you more than anything else."

Katara sat up and wiped away her tears. "Really?"

Zuko smiled and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her. "Really," he replied kissing her forehead. Both laid down Katara moving closer to him for body heat.

He smiled brushing her hair with his fingers and thought, _Mom I think I've found the girl. _

Author's Note: Ok my faithful readers I'm running out of ideas I have one but it's not ready for print yet. So if you guys would be so kind to give any ideas to me I'd be thankful.

Zuko: She gives credit where it belongs so don't... be afraid to give any ideas.

K15: I can use most.

Ruko: Off with his head!

K15: Ignore my weird boy he's just obsessed. Anyway plz review. Later. K15 


	6. Off with his head!

Chapter 6

Looking around Katara was confused about her surroundings. Taking a second to actually wake up she found herself in the fire nation, and once again in the arms of Zuko. It wasn't a really surprise but it still shocked her to find out that he had such a tight grip on her. She some how got out of his arms with only Zuko muttering something about her. Getting up she decided to walk around the castle finding out what was going on and where thing was. She walked down the hall figuring it was just early morning because of the way the sun shown through the eastern windows. She found herself bobbing her head to some type of music that was off in the distance. A voice soon followed the music, some one was actually singing.

"I'm going to be a mighty king…" was what the voice was singing.

Opening the door to find Ruko dancing around his room and singing. She giggled at the way his voice sounded like a ten year old just learning the words to his favorite song for the first time. Katara walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder causing him to stop and look at the girl.

"You scared me. You should have knocked." Ruko laughed cueing the band to stop playing and leave.

"Sorry I didn't want to interrupt you." She looked around his room and saw it was much bigger than hers or Zuko's rooms. "You've got a great voice."

Ruko blushed slightly but shook off the feeling. He nodded his thanks and sat on his bed inviting Katara to do the same. "You're voice probably sounds like the birds." She laughed at this saying. She didn't sing much but she did know that Sokka said it sounded like a dying fish.

Looking down to her hands in her lap she blushed. Ruko leaned over and sniffed her hair. It smelt like wild berries and the great outdoors. He leaned in further to kiss her neck almost getting her completely under his control. Katara backed up quickly causing the prince to fall forward and land where she was once sitting.

"What were you doing?"

"Huh trying to kiss my sweet." He laughed at the thought of kissing her. Shrugging the movement off he looked at her. "Kissing you last night was the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Katara backed up to his closest she found herself pinned to it with no chance of escaping. Ruko was coming in for another kiss when the door swung open causing both teens to snap their heads towards their intruder. She was grateful when she saw it to be Iroh. Pushing away from the teen she bowed towards the man and mouthed 'thank you.'

"Glad to see you up and about today." Iroh said turning towards Ruko. "Ember said you're the person to sleep in late."

"Um… Uncle I was kind of busy…"

"Yes you were about to join me your sister and your brother for a good breakfast. I was on my to wake up Zuko now." Iroh said dragging the two teens out. "Katara will you go do that for me?"

Katara nodded running towards her room. She didn't even look back, she was just too grateful that Iroh had come and saved her from that perverted freak. Looking ahead she found Zuko walking out of their room yawning. Seeing what he was wearing she skidded to a stop.

"Katara good morning." Zuko yawned again. Katara began to blush a crimson color. Looking at her Zuko was confused until he saw that he was still in his red silk boxers.

"You've got a nice body." Katara covered her mouth after what she had just said. That was not helping with what Zuko did last night well neither was him standing in front of her half naked but she was going to handle the emotional thing first.

Zuko chuckled to himself walking past the girl patting her on the head. He could tell that she was serious when she said that too. But there was something in her eyes that told her that she was having a mental struggle too. Maybe she lied about her age and is only turning fifteen.

"Katara when's your birthday?" Zuko asked unexpectedly.

She was shocked at the question. "June twelfth." She replied. "I'll be turning sixteen next month."

"Sixteen or fifteen?" Zuko asked, "I've only been chasing the Avatar for two months. You were fourteen just last month what happened?"

"Ok I'm turning fifteen." She put her hands on her hips. "Happy?"

"Very, tell my uncle I'll be down for breakfast after I pee. I've really got to go." Zuko smiled running off towards the bathroom leaving Katara to deal that comment.

"Nice to know!" She yelled after him.

With Aang

Aang looked up at Crystal and tried to teach him the basic. Much to his luck and her well not so luck he excelled at the basic of techniques. She moved on quickly to harder stuff and Aang mastered that as well. Finally Crystal got frustrated and threw a rock at Aang's head and stormed off leaving him to deal with it.

Sokka laughed when she came into the clearing. "He was like that with water bending too. Pissed Katara off to great lengths."

Crystal fell to the ground. Right then a girl with long brown hair with black highlights and crystal blue eyes popped up. "So what are you doing with your boyfriend Crystal?" She asked.

Crystal sighed, "Go jump off a cliff Nyla."

Nyla laughed. "I already did that and used my earth bending to climb back up." She said jumping around. "Hey you're not trying to have…" Crystal covered Nyla's mouth quickly before she had a chance to finish.

"Damn you child don't you know when to leave me alone?" She asked. Bringing up a dagger mad from the earth she held it to Nyla's arm and scrapped it so it was slightly bleeding. "Go get this fixed. After that I want you to go find a boyfriend."

Nyla nodded and ran off after yelling, "Damn you to hell and back I hope the fire nation spies around here kill you off slowly and painfully."

After the tweleve year old was gone Crystal screamed throwing a rock at a nearby tree. "She is so fucking annoying!" She screamed. "I wanna know Granny can put up with her."

"The same way Katara can put up with Aang." Sokka shrugged scooting closer to Crystal. "Anyway don't let her get you down. She's just an annoying little…" Sokka never got to finish his sentence because Crystal kissed him passionately.

Aang smiled as we watched the two make out. He was glad that Sokka found a girl to satisfy those lonely nights. Turning to the tree he wished that Katara were there so he could talk to her. After all, the girl was easy to talk to and he could tell her anything. Maybe he liked Katara. Shaking his head of that thought he brought up a little rock and threw it at the couple. Looking up they saw Aang and ran off in a different direction.

With Zuko

Zuko sighed as he locked the bathroom door behind him. Katara was lying to everyone. He slid up against the door and sighed again. He wouldn't allow Katara to continue to play with his emotions like she was doing. He wasn't a toy, someone or something to be played with. She was going to get her fair treatment sooner or later and he was going to make sure of it. After using the bathroom he made his way downstairs thinking about how he would get revenge on Katara so quickly.

"Maybe I should capture the Avatar then kill him in front of her eyes." Zuko shook his head as he walked into the dinning hall. "That's too much."

"You wanna know what else is baby brother?" Ember said interrupting Zuko's thoughts. "You standing in your boxers."

Ruko smiled and put his arm around Katara drawing her closer to him. Katara wasn't as comfortable as she would have been other wise so she scooted away trying her hardest not to look at Zuko and check him out. It was a hard task but she succeed. Things were different between them now and both of them knew it. Listening to the raindrops just outside the window she sighed from the moment of silent between the family and her.

Zuko looked at Katara and sighed. Maybe the girl was just confused about her feelings about the two princes. After all Zuko really hadn't been a real Prince Charming. Ruko on the other hand just wanted her to get the kingdom for himself. And have the war go in his favor. Zuko debated with himself whether or not to tell Katara about this plan. Knowing that it was best to keep it a secret from her for a little while longer was going to be the best thing for a while.

"Zuko if you have a staring problem please stare at the wall or your banana or something else other than Katara!" Ember yelled. "We all know about your sexual dreams about her."

Katara tilted her head in a confused way and turned her head and blushed a crimson red. Zuko shook his head and narrowed his eyes. He knew that it was pointless to even bother with Ember and her false comments because… well it was just pointless.

"Go to hell and stay there." Zuko snapped poking at his pancake with his fork.

"I'll be bringing you with me pervert." She snapped back.

Zuko found himself to his feet suddenly and laughed, "I thought you'd have a better comeback after all these years. You're still using the same damn lines. Two years banished to this castle should have done you some good. But I guess all you can focus about is keeping the royal family blood pure thus meaning bedding your own brother." He really didn't know what had come over him. He knew that running of the mouth sometimes ended in death but they were family so talk like this was normal among them.

"Oh I'm sorry for breathing. After all at least I have a sex life. You're on a ship for two years with a bunch of male guards and not a single female in sight until she…" Ember pointed to Katara. "Dropped out of the sky and landed on your ship. Doesn't that tell you what's been going on in your bedchambers at night?" Ember was finally on her feet. "I'm surprised you even know who to fire bend."

The insults just didn't stop coming. A family fight usually never lasted longer than what seemed like five minutes but Ember and Zuko just kept the insults coming. Katara watched with interest and changed the direction of her head every time one of them spoke. Ruko finally got tired of the two yelling at each other so he stepped in trying to be peacemaker.

"You two stop!" He yelled getting the two to stop for a short minute. "Can't you see there is a lady in front of us?" He pointed to Katara and Ember.

Zuko smirked and replied with, "I see no ladies in here. After all you might just want them to be your wife and bare your children."

Ruko yelled, "I'm sick of hearing your arrogant talk."

"You know it might not be so arrogant if it wasn't true." Zuko laughed all three of them were suddenly yelling at each other accusing each other of something different.

Iroh sipped tea and felt the room heat up. Each teen was getting angry and with their powers a fire might actually break out and inflame the whole city if they were not careful. Giving the fight a little longer Iroh finally stood up and climbed onto the table.

"Whether or not you guys are family we are in the presences of a water tribe member." Iroh put his hands up to stop the teens from screaming. "Now if you three would be so kind to return to your breakfast in peace I'd be grateful. Oh and I like another cup of Ginseng tea." He shortly returned to his seat and Katara watched in amazement as each of the three fire benders returned to theirs as well.

The rest of the morning was silent except from Iroh who would occasionally tell a joke to Katara making her laugh and getting stares from the three royal children. She really didn't mind it was like being part of a family that she hadn't felt apart of for quite sometime. The war from what she heard was getting worse and she was getting worried about Sokka and Aang. Were they even coming to save her any more or was it just a hopeless cause?

Both Zuko and Ruko turned their heads to see Katara sniffle. A single tear ran down her face. She couldn't allow either prince to see her cry like that so she wiped her tear and gave them a fake cheesy smile. Zuko didn't fall for that, but Ruko did. After excusing herself from the room she walked out and down the hall hoping that Aang and Sokka were all right. Zuko followed the girl closely but stopped when he heard his two older siblings voice just outside the kitchen doors. They were discussing their plan about getting the kingdom for themselves.

"I've got to get Katara in bed with me before the end of this week. After that she'll fall for me heart and soul." Ruko whispered.

Ember shook her head. "Then we must find a way to get our dear old uncle and brother out of the city before then. He's only getting in the way."

"I know but the question is how?"

"Easy we tell him a lie."

"Ember do you really think that it will work?"

"Of course it will, Ruko." She replied. "After getting him out. You'll have the girl to yourself, drug her of course, and then it's going to be a smooth night in bed and neither Zuko or Katara will realize what happened until it's too late."

Zuko shook his head. He heard them talking before but this time their plan was all thought out. No the question is, should he tell Katara or not. Not giving himself time to answer he ran down the hall and into his room. Locking the door behind him, or so he thought, he sighed. There was only one thing that got him calm when trying to make a big decision, besides meditating, and that was singing. He normally didn't do that often but he's sung twice in his life. After his mother's death and before his exile, searching for the right song that he had memorized over the years was harder than it seemed. He didn't consider himself a good singer but sung just for himself.

Katara was walking by when she heard Zuko talking to himself. At least she thought he was talking to himself. Slowly opening his door she watched him stand still singing to himself just letting his feelings flow out into the song. It was different from most voices she heard now a day most seemed fake and like someone just recorded another's voice. But Zuko's seemed true that it was actually his. After he finished she only felt that it was appropriate that he deserved applause. Zuko smiled sheepishly and decided it was best to tell her.

"Katara, I over heard Ruko talking with Ember earlier after you left." Zuko sighed trying to think how to break this to her.

"And what did they say?"

"Long story short they're using you as a play thing. Only to have sex and get Ruko a kingdom for himself from my father." Zuko sighed again. "He's seventeen years old, my mother had created a law that if you slept with your one true love you can become the next fire lord."

What neither of the teens knew was that Ruko was standing outside the door, he was just happening to pass by when he heard Zuko's confession.

"And what about you?" Katara asked. "Why are you telling me this?"

Zuko opened his mouth to answer but Ruko interrupted his comment. "Yeah you're right Zukki, I'm surprised. You've improved the art of eavesdropping."

"Please Ruko tell me that he's lying." Katara begged turning to him.

Ruko laughed. "Ha I wish no wait you wish." He laughed again. "You see Katara women are only good for one thing and that's sex and housework. Other than that they're useless."

"You monster."

"Nah my brother is." Ruko smiled snapping his fingers. About six or seven guards surrounded the young prince. "Brother you should have stayed on that little boat of yours."

"Why's that?" Zuko asked stepping in front of Katara as if an effort to protect her.

"Because at sunrise you die." Ruko narrowed his eyes. "You're going to suffer the same fate as our mother. Off with his head!"

K15: Ok that was my big idea for this chapter. I worked on it all by myself. I also gave Aang a little girlfriend... if they ever meet. I hoping to get Aang, Sokka, Nyla, and Crystal in a full chapter by themselves. Since I used my big idea for the chapter/story I'm still open to ideas. I thank everyone greatly. Later.K15. 


	7. Chapter 7

Katara watched helplessly as the guards dragged off Zuko. She knew it was her fault. Maybe if she had put up a fight or even gone with Zuko in the first place she might have been able to save his life. But now things were different. Zuko was going to suffer death because of her. She had to do something. Running towards the door she tried to get out. Ruko stepped in front of her and slammed the door shut.

"Let me out!" Katara yelled banging on the door trying to get it open.

Ruko smiled as he welded the door shut. "I don't think so. I'll be back for you in the morning so you can see my brother's death."

Katara couldn't believe that monster. He really was just a flirt, and only cared about himself like she was told earlier. Running back to the bed she jumped on it and began to cry uncontrollably. She really did care for Zuko more than life itself. And now she was going to be taken away from him forever.

With Sokka and Aang

Aang had mastered earth bending quickly. Katrina was impressed with it. Looking around she saw Crystal and Nyla running towards. She had sent the two to the market for supplies. Sokka ate a lot more than he did when he was younger so that meant they needed a lot more food.

"Grandmother!" Crystal yelled running up and out of breath. She put her hands on her knees to regain her breath. Running all the way here was hard.

"What is it child?"

Nyla popped up and smiled. "The prince of the fire nation has a death sentence. He's to die at dawn."

"Which one?"

Aang and Sokka had come to see what in the world was going on here. To their surprise they found themselves in the presence of Crystal, Katrina, and Nyla.

"Prince Zuko." Crystal said regaining her breath.

Aang dropped Momo and looked at Sokka. "Sokka that creep must be in a fire nation city."

Sokka nodded his head understanding what the young boy was trying to say. "Katara's in trouble."

Katrina turned her head to the two boys and smiled. Handing them a basket she said, "You must bring her back. She might be in the nearest fire Nation city."

"That's a three days walking trip north." Nyla piped in.

Crystal hit the younger girl on the head. "You're going to need a guide these hills are oh so dangerous."

Katrina smiled as the two girls headed towards the cabin to get their stuff. Knowing that the Avatar would need earth bending on his side if he was going to successfully defeat both Ruko and Ember. Both girls came back out with their stuff and smiled at one another. They were going on a real adventure like the kind that only Katrina would tell them when they were young.

"You two this is dangerous…" Sokka tried to convince.

Crystal shook her head. "Aang is going to need some help and I'm sure a little earth bender wont hurt anyone. And two is even better."

Sokka shrugged as they loaded up Appa. "Take care granny."

Katrina blew off the group of kids as her way of saying good luck. Silently she was praying that they stayed safe during this fight. The fate of the world depended on keep Zuko alive.

With Katara

Katara was pacing her room. She knew what was going to happen before the night was over. She wasn't ready to have kids let alone sleep around like some kind of slut. She wanted to spend her first night with her one true love. At that moment in time it looked like it wasn't going to happen. The door opened slowly and Ruko was standing there leaning on the frame. She really didn't have a plan but thought it was best if she just did what her heart told her to do. Running towards the fire bender she ducked under his arms just in time to avoid a hug or a kiss. Looking down the hall she turned left trying to remember the way she had come in with Zuko a few days earlier. She found her self in front of a grand staircase and looking around trying to find a safe way to get down it. Turning around she heard footsteps coming down from her room.

_I will not let that boy get me._ Katara thought franticly and jumped down the stairs six at a time. It was like playing tag but the object of this game was not to get caught. She needed to find Zuko and get him out of there. There must have been some way to get down there without being noticed.

Suddenly she was pulled into an open door. Her mouth was quickly covered so that she would not alert Ruko where she was. Looking up at her 'kidnapper' she found it to be Iroh.

"Thank god it's you." Katara gasped as soon as Ruko ran past her. "I was worried it was like Ember or Ruko himself."

Iroh held a finger telling her to be quiet. He lit a fireball and led them down a hall that she was in. They finally stopped at the entranceway of the castle. There she found Sokka, Aang, Crystal, and Nyla waiting for her. They had gotten there quicker than anyone had thought.

"Sokka you're safe!" Katara shrieked but was cut short because Sokka covered her mouth as not to alert Ruko.

"Quiet. You're going to blow our cover." Katara smiled, Sokka actually did care about the safety and worrying about saving Zuko.

Katara looked around. It seemed that Crystal and Nyla had come along just to help Aang with his earth bending powers. She smiled at the two girls and then turned to Iroh.

"Zuko's going to lose his head." Katara frowned.

Iroh nodded then stuck his head out to see if the coast was clear. When it was he motioned them to follow him. Walking around the castle itself was harder than it seemed because they had to dodge all these different kinds of guards and stuff just to get down to the dungeons. Dodging consisted of Iroh running around screaming that Katara was dead or various Katara stories. It worked up into a point… that point happened to be Ruko himself.

"Uncle you haven't seen Katara have you?" Ruko asked as Aang and Sokka grabbed the water bender by the arms to stop her from moving.

Iroh smiled and turned around him. "No not since my nephew was condemned to death. I was wondering if she escaped. After all the Avatar is in the area." Uncle pushed Ruko off into a different direction and nodded towards Nyla to continue the track.

Nyla nodded and motioned for the others to follow her. They carefully snuck around Ruko and the retired general and made their way down to the dungeon. At the same time they were thinking of a plan.

Katara stood outside the door towards Zuko's imprisonment. She was nervous turning towards Sokka and the others for support she shivered. It was cold down here and things were going to be harder especially if she wanted to get Zuko out in one piece. Sokka gave her a reassuring nod before Katara pushed open the door. Zuko was chained to the wall and his head was hanging down. She couldn't help but look away figuring that somehow this was her fault.

"Katara?" Zuko asked looking up at her. Katara turned back to look at him. Running up to him she gave him a hug saddened by the way he couldn't embrace her back.

"I'm sorry I should have done something to stop you from this fate." Zuko chuckled and smiled.

"Katara it was my fault not yours. Maybe if I wasn't jealous of you and Ruko I might have not opened my big mouth in the first place." It was Katara's turn to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"It's simple you're not one to apologize to a girl. And the only reason I went for Ruko was because you told me that you didn't love me." Katara leaned up against him. "And now my actions have gotten you condemned to death." She began to cry.

Zuko leaned his head on her back. "Katara, don't beat yourself up over this. Think of a way…" The door opened again not giving Zuko a chance to finish his sentence.

Sokka stood in the doorway with Nyla behind him. Nodding towards the girl she ran in like a monkey and up the wall. Zuko and Katara both raised an eyebrow in confusion. Nyla came back down and hung upside down.

"Hey I'm Nyla." She introduced herself to Zuko. "You must be Katara's boyfriend. Sokka said that you've got a good heart but you don't use it the right way and take everything for granted."

Zuko looked towards Sokka who just smiled. "Aang and Crystal are giving us a little distraction. You Zuko are a very lucky guy to have my sister care for you so much."

"And why's that?"

"Because if she didn't, I'd leave you to rot in this dungeon or let you go through with this death sentence." Sokka smiled as Nyla began to babble again.

"Did you know Sokka thinks you should marry Katara because you two would make such a cute couple. Even though…" Katara looked up at Nyla and hit her.

"Would you just unlock him?" Katara yelled.

"Right." Sticking one of her homemade, or rock made in her case, lockpicks in the lock she twisted them and they fell off of Zuko.

"Thanks twerp. But now what about the part of escaping?" Zuko asked rubbing his sore wrists.

"That's easy." She said as she formed a Zuko sculpture in front of them. "Now he'll never know the difference… but you do need to throw your voice."

"That maybe a problem." Katara said.

Zuko smiled and leaned on Katara's head. "That's where you're wrong. Just give me sometime to think of a plan…" He stopped when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Running into an empty cell Zuko dragged both Nyla and Sokka. By the time they were in Katara was left alone and face to face with a very furious Ruko.

K15: Okay faithful readers that's chapter 7. It works out for my next chapter. But either way it will work out in the end. Just keep reading. I'm assuring you it will get better. I hope. Later. K15 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Katara stared right into the eyes of the now current enemy. Something seemed wrong about this picture. She was down in the dungeons facing Zuko's cell thinking that she was dead. Of course that's what she got the idea from. Katara backed up until she was backed up straight into a wall where Zuko, Nyla, and her brother were. It made her nervous the way Ruko walked towards. Either way he was going to rape her sooner or later so he figured that Zuko might be able to stop him this time.

Ruko pinned Katara to the wall and began to kiss her neck occasionally licking it. Zuko had to be held back from killing his brother right on the spot. Ruko continued with this on slaughter for sometime until he decided to take it a step further. He ran his hand down to Katara's thighs and slowly back up them. Katara so badly wanted to scream for help just like Zuko wanted to run out there and kill the bastard for even touching her like that. Sokka knew that if Zuko ran out there, there would be more trouble than there already was.

"Katara can take care of herself. She's had this trouble once before when she was like tweleve." Sokka whispered in Zuko's ear. Zuko nodded he had to trust Katara more than anything in the world at this moment.

Katara had let her guard down completely and Ruko knew it. He backed up slightly and took a good look at Katara. Katara smirked slightly and ran towards him. After she quickly kissed him she pulled back then turned her back towards him.

"Shame that you have to be so forceful boy." She said trying hard not to laugh. She pulled out something that Iroh had given earlier during their trip. Turning around she threw it at him.

"A smoke bomb." Zuko whispered then recognized the smell and tried not to breath any more than what he needed to.

The bomb consisted of all sorts of Fire Nation plants that gave off an ugly sort of smell. It came from three different types of wild roses and a type of leaf from a cherry tree. If mixed correctly it made a powerful knock out gas.

Ruko felt dizzy and fell to the ground clutching his head. Both Katara and Zuko knew that the gas wouldn't last long so they took the chance to get out of there and escape just outside the city. It was nightfall by the time they reached the end of the city.

"We need a plan to get rid of my brother." Zuko began to pace back and forth.

Katara looked at Zuko with envy. He was to rule a great nation and he was going to end the war, she had a feeling of it. She knew that Zuko would forget about her as soon as he got the throne. It was just plain and simple, that's the way of life works.

Zuko stopped and looked at Katara. His father was coming in less than three days. And his brother was showing his power hungry side through. Ember was nowhere to be found and his uncle was going crazy about who he should marry for becoming the next Fire Lord. He continued to stare at Katara for a while. She had been kind enough to come back and free him from Ruko's cells. She had helped him through everything so far and even taught him the feeling of jealousy. Despite that she used Ruko everything seemed perfect about her. Zuko looked at her and wondered if would have happened if she didn't come back.

"Zuko earth to Zuko." Sokka said waving his hand in front of the young fire bender's face. "Do you understand the plan?"

"Huh?" Zuko sounded like a schoolboy daydreaming and not paying attention to reading time or something like that.

Katara giggled slightly before answering, "Aang will fly you up on Appa and you will talk the figure yourself if needed. Ruko will not be expecting any of it…"

"Wait what if he catches us?" Zuko interrupted. "Look why don't we meet in the war room in fifteen minutes? We'll do this in a war type situation." All of them nodded. After all Zuko knew what he was doing.

The group left leaving Zuko and Iroh to their thoughts. Zuko watched Katara walk off talking to both Nyla and Crystal. Zuko couldn't help think about how perfect Katara was in every way. It would only take him a little time to get her to date him. After shaking his head of the dating feeling thing he looked around. Katara would never date a guy that was exiled from his homeland and a fire bender.

"Copper coin for your thoughts Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked tapping the prince on the shoulder.

"No just thinking about a plan." Was his reply.

Iroh shook his head chuckling a bit. "I know that look dear nephew. It's the look that my brother gave your mother when he first laid eyes on her. You can't lie to me. You're in love with that water bender."

Zuko smiled just a bit. "Uncle you never cease to amaze me." He sighed. "But unfortunately that's not the reason. It's really none of your business." He turned and made his way towards the war room. Thinking about Katara and the last time he was there.

"You know women are like a good cup of tea." Iroh started. "One moment they're there and the next they're gone."

"Uncle what kind of proverb is that?" Zuko asked. "Forget it I don't wanna know. Wait yes I do."

Iroh chuckled a bit before answering the young prince. "Talk to Katara before your ship sets sail."

Zuko knew what that meant. If he didn't tell Katara his feelings towards her than he wouldn't ever get another chance. It seemed that the world was falling apart on him. That really didn't surprise Zuko that much though. After all, his entire world really did start to fall apart shortly after he was banished from the Fire Nation itself. He wasn't really worried any more. After all he learned a lot more from Iroh then he was willing to admit.

Walking towards the war room he sighed. It was time to put his thoughts aside from Katara and thinking about a way to get back at his brother and sister. Being the youngest also meant he had someone to look up to, which meant that anything Ember and Ruko did he could copy… he stopped in his tracks flinching at that thought. Okay he could do almost anything within reason. He learned something from Ruko and Ember one day that he could use against them bringing them down in their defeat and finally allowing him with a clear shot for the throne.

He finally found himself in front of the war room. It was now or never. All he had to do was figure out a way for himself to get past the guards and destroy Ruko once and for all. _Stupid bastard, _Zuko thought opening the door to the room.

Katara was standing in front of him crying. Zuko titled his head as she ran into his arms sobbing.

"What's the matter?"

"It's Sokka." Zuko looked over at the water warrior and raised an eyebrow. "He's calling me a slut…"

"Well she is. First she falls for Jet who was just plain evil. Then she fell for your brother who is a horny bastard." Sokka folded his arms. "She just has no taste in boys."

"So the Avatar is the only one good enough for you?" Zuko asked knowing where this was leading. "So that's who you're going to arrange her to marry?"

"No I have a cousin in the North Pole who is perfect for her." Sokka replied.

"That's interbreeding." Zuko yelled narrowing his eyes.  
"So what's your point at least she's marrying someone her own race." He yelled back.

Katara gripped Zuko tighter as she continued to sob. "Shouldn't you let her choose her own husband?"

"No! She'll only choose a guy who will use her for her looks and nothing else."

Zuko dragged Katara over to the table and sat her down. "Lets get this meeting started." He said avoiding the subject of marriage completely.

Zuko looked around the table seeing Sokka furthest away from Katara. Not that it mattered. They only had a few hours to figure out a plan to destroy both Ember and Ruko and get off the island before Ozai showed up. Iroh arranged the table so that it showed every part of the castle.

"There's got to be a way to confuse Fire boy." Crystal muttered looking over the blue prints.

"There is." Zuko turned Aang and sighed. "Unfortunately it's not easy. My father is coming out from the Fire Nation Capital to over see my beheading. And he should be in here in a few hours."

"So how can we confuse fire?" Katara asked looking at Zuko.

"Okay sees, there are some things I'm not sure about quite yet. Ruko of course will use my death to take over the Fire Nation for him. After all I was always more popular than him. But of course now that we're both banished…"

"What Ruko got banished?" Nyla asked.

"Yes shortly after Zuko did." Iroh answered. "It turned out that the boy had snuck into his father's slave room and took several of the women slaves for his own pleasure."

Katara, Nyla, and Crystal shook their heads of what happened when Ruko did that. Sokka and Aang were confused but paid no attention to the girl's reactions.

"Anyway, instead of banishing him out of the country like Zuko he put him in the castle with no one but his sister." Katara looked like she was going throw up from that statement.

"Yes enough talking about my brother. Actually Nyla's earth bending powers are great for someone her age. I was figuring maybe we could use those for our benefits." Zuko said drawing a picture in the sand.

Nyla nodded. Everyone leaned in as Zuko lowered his voice and explained the rest of the plan to them. It was going to be complicated especially since Katara was involved completely. Sokka didn't agree with most of it. But Zuko assured him that it was the only way to get back at Ruko. Of course if his father came into the picture between now and the time of Zuko's execution then things would be ruined.

"Okay so everyone knows there parts right?" Zuko asked looking at the group. Everyone nodded. Katara looked at the ground unsure if she would be able to pull her stunt off. "You have five minute break before this plan goes into action." Everyone again nodded and left the room. Zuko turned towards his uncle and Katara.

"Zuko you won't let anything bad happen to me will you?" Katara asked refusing to make eye contact.

"Katara, as long as I have this scar I'll keep my word." Zuko smiled then turned to his uncle. "Uncle will you please get my mask and my training clothing I'll need them for this. It's time that the Blue Spirit makes a special appearance."

K15: Okay guys that's chapter eight. I think there only be two more chapters. Now the question is when I'll update. (Shrug) Okay so if you guys want a sequal... (I don't think they're be one.) just tell me. Anyway so if you're confused who the Blue Spirit is oh well your fault. (Ha you'll find out in the chapter.) Acutally I explained it kinda well. Oh great I'm babbering again. So check ya later. Later. K15 


	9. I smell death

Chapter 9

Zuko walked around his room pacing. He had changed into his disguise and hoped for the best. He assured Katara that he'd be with her as much as possible. Unfortunately she was still confused about the whole Blue Spirit thing. He wasn't surprised at all about Katara not knowing that he was the one who freed Aang from his imprisonment with Admiral Zhao; speaking of which that bastard was surely to be there too. Zuko was really starting to get worried. Katara was to be in his room about a minute ago. Okay yeah he was blowing this way out of proportion but everything had flow smoothly. The door opened and Katara walked in surprised to see the Blue spirit standing there instead of Zuko.

"Katara," Zuko said taking off his mask, "are you sure you're ready for this?"

Katara nodded and made her way over to the prince. "Things sure are different now then when we first started." She was trying to make conversation with him and he knew it.

"Yeah maybe I'll join your team and rescue you from danger."

"I'm not a damsel in distressed." Katara replied hotly.

"Yeah you're not pretty enough. And it would be a waste of my talents to save you anyway." He joked winking.

"Right sure uh huh." Katara laughed as Iroh walked in.

"Everything is in order Commander Zuko." Zuko had purposely given himself a title for this mission. He needed to be called something other than Prince Zuko every so often.

"And my father's ship?"

"In the dock."

Katara looked worriedly at the prince. He showed no sign of emotion what so ever. "Zuko…"

"Katara, you'll be fine. I'll be right behind you." Zuko slipped his mask back over his face as they exited the door.

"Tell her in case you die." Iroh hissed.

Sokka was pacing around the castle nervously. He knew that Katara was supposed to meet Ruko out here for a friendly conversation but he couldn't help wondering what would happen if things went wrong. After all Zuko wasn't one to trust. He thought about his argument with Katara. Maybe he had been too harsh on the girl. After all she really did try to look for the best in people. He shook his head. Nah forget it. He was just being big brother.

Katara walked passed him without a word. She flipped her hair back; Sokka knew the sign well. It meant: follow me the plan is in order. He followed her closely and knew his line down to the last part. After all, all he had to do was act like a big brother.

"Okay so this guy you keep telling me about is your boyfriend?" Sokka asked looking behind him to see if Zuko was following him. No sign of the prince yet.

"Yes he's the greatest." Katara nearly gagged at the last part. She knew that it wasn't true. In fact he was the furthest thing from the greatest. He was lower than dirt.

They continued on their way to the docks without another word. What more was there to talk about? After all Katara still wasn't talking to Sokka technically. It was more a plot something that wasn't true. That slut comment was unacceptable in fact it was down right uncalled for.

"Katara," Sokka whispered, "I made a mistake. Calling you a slut and everything."

That was new. After all they worked together since their mother died two years ago. Sokka never did approve of Katara's choice boys. Well not until Zuko that was. After all the prince was raised up by a good mother and uncle. (We're not about to go into anything about his father.) Sokka sighed and watched Katara stand up straight as they walked into the docks.

"Sokka if I don't make it out of this tell Zuko I…" Katara couldn't finish her sentence after what happened the first time she told Zuko she didn't want it to happen again. "Ruko baby!" Katara ran up to the prince and smiled giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey girly." Ruko put his arm around her waist and gave Sokka a dirty look. "Katara this is Lord Ozai, my father." Katara put on a fake smile and nodded.

"Hello sir," She said bowing then turned to Ruko. "Ruko this my brother Sokka."

Ruko nodded and looked at his father. "Father, Zuko is accused of several accounts. He is sentence to death early this morning."

Katara looked away from Lord Ozai and thought, _not if I have something to do with it. _

Sokka looked around for Zuko. There was still no sign of the fire prince. He saw some guy in a blue mask and shrugged it off. He was worried about the protection of Katara. It wasn't every day that someone got this close to the Fire Lord. _Zuko better know what he is doing, _Sokka thought narrowing his eyes.

"Great work son. I've brought Admiral Zhao along with me he has reasons that Zuko was in the Fire Nation during the Winter Solstice." Ozai muttered checking out Katara.

"He was sir." Sokka piped in. "We were traveling with the Avatar at the time and saw him."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. Of course the Avatar turned his back on us and left us. He said something about getting his laid or something." Sokka lied trying hard not to laugh.

"Of course it would make sense about that boy." Ozai said as Ruko lead them up to his castle. "I'm tired from my journey son. I'd like to retire early if you don't mind."

"No father I understand that you've had a hard day. After all Katara and I have some stuff to deal with as well." Ruko said moving his hands lower on Katara.

Zuko watched the group from a nearby bush. That idiot was allowing his sister to be succumbed by Ruko's charm, if you could call it that. It wasn't going to happen as long as Zuko was standing there. Of course he didn't want to blow their cover so he allowed it to slide this one time. He then saw Admiral Zhao along with his father. Of course that bastard would be there with him. Nothing surprised him at all. This was all working out too perfectly.

Once they were inside a maid showed Lord Ozai into his room and left Zhao, Sokka, Ruko, and Katara alone. Zhao had his eyes on the young 'couple' and the boy wondering where the Avatar was. Of course there was always one way to get out the things he needed.

"So traveling with the Avatar must be hard work. What made you travel with him in the first place?" Zhao asked.

"I was banished from my village along with Aang and I guess traveling with him gives me a chance to see the world and such." Katara shrugged.

Zuko looked over at Katara. It seemed that they had more in common than he thought. But there was still the pesky problem of getting his brother out of the picture. He turned around and saw that the coast was clear. He took out two exploding leachy nuts and threw them down the hall. After they exploded both Zhao and Ruko looked behind them and shrugged. When another explosion went off this caused all four of them to go running. As Ruko ran past Zuko grabbed him and covered his mouth so he wouldn't scream like the sissy he was.

Ruko looked up at the Blue Spirit and began to squirm as he was dragged down the hall. Katara looked behind her and saw that Ruko was no longer with them. She turned back to look at her brother who was still running. Whistling twice then cooing once Katara gave the signal. Sokka slid to a stop hitting Zhao in the process causing the Admiral to go flying into the wall.

Katara suppressed a giggle and began to run up to Ember's room for part two of the plan. It was going to be more complicated for this part but Aang grabbed her shoulder stopping her from running any further.

"Katara something went wrong." Aang whispered hurriedly.

"What do you mean? I saw the Blue Spirit take Ruko." She answered as Aang pulled her down the hall.

Sokka was shaking his head as he reached and grabbed a torch from the side. Seeing Katara in next to Aang he leaned down and picked up Zuko's blue mask. He then moved the torch down to the ground and up on the wall slightly.

"Katara there was a struggle." Aang said as her eyes widened.

"Yeah so Zuko would have won." Katara had her hopes set on high. Sokka was worried to raise the torch higher or not.

"We have reason to believe that Zuko didn't win that struggle." Sokka said, raising the torch higher relieving a splatter of blood on the wall. He moved the torch back down to the ground reveling the pool of blood on the ground.

K15: (eerie music plays) Okay guys ZUko's dead! Ha ha no kiddning. I worked hard on this chappy. Anyway I hope you like. THere's not much to say cuz I said it in my other fic. Yeah... oh keep me on author alert or check my stories page thingy every so often. I came up with a couple new ideas for fics. So they'll be posted up here sooner or later. Okay yeah. I'll update as soon as I can. Later. K15 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Katara immediately fell to her knees and began to cry. It was her fault in the first place that Zuko was hurt or worse. She couldn't think about it. Both Sokka and Aang tried to calm her down the best they could, but as you could imagine it wasn't working well. Katara kept thinking the worse happened to Zuko and everything. She took in a couple of deep breaths.

"Lets continue on with the plan." Katara stood up and looked at the two boys. "We'll worry about Zuko later. All we can do is hope that…" She stopped mid way and turned around.

It seemed odd that things were still quiet after Zuko and Ruko's disappearance. Katara knew both boys well and knew that neither of them would go done to the other quietly. She walked her way down the hall and came face to face with Lord Ozai, Zuko, and Ruko.

"I found him father he was trying to kill me." Ruko said pulling Zuko's ponytail.

"Then I guess his execution will be earlier than I thought." Ozai replied patting the older boy on the head. "Go ahead and inform your sister. I'll be getting ready for his death."

"What should I tell Katara?" Ruko asked. "And where should I put the boy until there?"

"Put the boy in chains and leave him here. I don't care what the hell you tell that girl. In fact she doesn't have anything going for her except looks." Ozai said turning around heading the opposite way.

Katara hid herself quickly as Ruko chained Zuko to the wall and made his way up to Ember's room. After Ruko was out of site Katara ran up to Zuko. She fell to eye level with him almost immediately.

"Katara I'm so sorry." Zuko said as Katara caressed his scar. "I shouldn't have brought you into my family problem."

Katara placed a finger on Zuko's mouth. "Now Zuko there is nothing wrong with making mistake. After all everybody makes them." She leaned up against Zuko. "I swear everything will be okay."

"It's not nice to swear." Zuko chuckled. He stopped and looked on the other side of Katara. Both the Avatar and her brother were watching them. "Quiet staring it's rude." He snapped.

Sokka walked up to them and checked Zuko head where he had been bleeding before. It was now a scab but still something to worry about. "Okay girl let go of lover boy and lets go before his brother comes back." Sokka said turning to Katara.

"Katara in my room should be Uncle. Tell him what happened and he should help you." He pulled out a necklace that was around his neck. Katara gasped at how beautiful it was. "This was my mother's. I want you to have though. And don't worry about me I still have one trick up my sleeve that only Uncle knows about. Now hurry. You've got only minutes before my execution."

Katara took the necklace and put it around her neck. She turned towards Sokka who nodded. She leaned down and kissed Zuko before running off towards his room. Sokka turned towards him and smiled.

"Like I said before you're lucky my sister cares for you so much." Sokka said.

"Yeah I know. And I wish I could show her the same affection back." He replied. "Now get out of here before I get angry."

Katara flung open the door and saw Iroh on the bed sipping tea. "In the closet." He said pointing towards the door. "Zuko had this all planed out just in case. Don't worry my nephew will be the father of your children sooner or later."

"Iroh not now." Katara said flinging the doors to the closet open. "I don't get it there's a dress. A very pretty dress but a dress all the same."

"It's his mother's okay was his mother's. He wants you to wear that to the execution." Iroh smiled. "He actually wants you to be able to move freely and blend in. Plus I think he has something big in his head. Only he could do this."

"So why did send Crystal and Nyla on that mission?" Katara asked.

"To spend more time with you." Iroh replied pushing Katara in the bathroom. "Just trust Zuko. He knows things that neither of his siblings know."

Katara nodded and quickly changed into the outfit that Zuko left for her. When she walked out Iroh had a pair of red boots in his hands.

"Things will be different. I know Zuko hasn't told anyone about this yet but his mother died in that dress and that dress is important to him. You must be a special girl for him to tell you to wear the dress." Iroh smiled and looked out the window. "Dawn. Katara just remember any basics you were taught over your life and everything will go fine."

"And then you'll get your nieces and nephews?" Katara asked slipping on the boots.

"Yes you know me well. You should be part of the family." Iroh laughed pushing Katara out of the door. "Just trust Zuko and everything will work out perfectly."

Katara walked up to the roof and felt a strange sensation doing it. She knew that Zuko would be dying but she went there anyway. First was the proof that he deserved to die then the actually death sentence. Katara wiped away a few tears that were sliding down her face. She had to brave for Zuko's sake. She walked onto the roof and saw there was a crowd and pushed her way to the front.

"Prince Zuko you're accused of entering the fire nation during your banishment. And speaking out during a war meeting." Ozai read off a list. "What do you have to say?"

"I deny none of it." Zuko replied standing up straight. "I only had the fire nations best interests at heart."

"Sounds familiar." Ozai said then smirked. "You look just like your mother standing there like that. And you're going to die the same way too."

"So do I get an hour to say good bye to my family?" Zuko asked.

"What family?" Ruko asked. "You're sixteen."

"You're right there, Katara is my girlfriend that whom you stole. Remember mom gave me her stuff saying I can marry the girl with her stuff." Zuko smiled. "And look at what she's wearing."

All eyes were on Katara. She looked down at what she was wearing then up at Zuko. She narrowed her eyes as he came near her.

"What in the world do you think your doing?" Katara hissed.

"My mother taught me two things that my siblings don't know." Zuko put his hands on her shoulders. "One was that use any tactic to get your girl. And two was a fire-bending move that will be revealed in time."

Katara smiled and asked, "What about your plan?"

"This is it." Zuko whispered. "Katara I'm sorry about having to leave you here alone. But things will get better I promise."

Zuko kissed Katara and then walked back to his spot. Katara touched her lips and hoped that he knew what he was doing.

"That was sweet boy. But your brother gets the girl now." Ozai said. "Any last words?"

"Yeah just a couple." Zuko smirked. "Katara's not getting married to Ruko. And I'm not dying."

"Right and I am not the Fire lord." Ozai laughed.

"You wont be." Zuko's hands were tied behind his back. "I swear by all that is fire that you won't be fire lord any more." He smirked and winked at Katara.

A guard forced Zuko down as Ruko walked up. Ruko grabbed an axe and picked it up. "So baby brother you're the second to die. Tell mother how much I hate her." Ruko swung the axe down and Katara quickly covered her eyes not see Zuko's death.

There was a short scream, a flash of light, and suddenly it got really hot. Katara opened her eyes and saw that Zuko still had his head. In fact he still had every part of him but he was now glowing a dark red color. Ruko was on the ground by the wall and he was missing his right arm and his right half of his face was disintegrated.

"See brother what happens when you don't pay attention to mother's lessons you get burned." Zuko snapped and walked dangerously close to Ruko. "And look you have a scar to match mine."

Katara laughed slightly then looked at Ruko who was getting on his feet. She pulled out water from her canteen and splashed the boy who was flaming from his anger. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with fire? You might get hurt." Katara said putting out his flame.

She ran towards Zuko and grabbed his arm. "Lets get out of here." Pulling slightly on it. "We're going to killed." She tried moving forward a bit but Zuko stayed where he stood.

Zuko put his hands on Katara's shoulders. "Katara, get out of here. Take Uncle and get out of here." Zuko looked towards his father. "I may not get out of this one alive…"

"Zuko you can't be serious." Katara wiped her tears.

"Katara I just want you to keep this stuff and remember me. I'm going to fight this battle until the end." Zuko said taking her hands into his own. "Katara I…" He shook his head.

"Zuko I want you to know that I've never had a better friend." Katara said then looked behind her. Ruko was getting up.

"Go now. I'll try to be out there in as soon as possible." Zuko pushed her down the stairs. "Find your brother and the Avatar and get out of here."

Katara looked at him one last time before running down and didn't look back. She was starting to get worried when she didn't hear any sort of noise from him. Then she heard a scream and was pushed down the stairs by a flame. Katara went tumbling down the stairs and came crashing into a wall. The next thing she knew everything went black.

K15: Hey guys here's the next chapter. Okay I already have the ending chapter in my head. You're proabably not going to like it. Thus meaning a sequal is invovled which I already have an idea for the first chapter to that. Yup. Okay so see next time. Later. K15 


	11. The final battle

Chapter 11 the final battle

Zuko sighed as he watched Katara run down the stairs. He felt that she would be safe if she got out of there. He returned his direction to his father, who was trying to get out of there. He did a couple of front flips to cut Ozai off.

"Hello father." Zuko said again glowing a red color again.

"Where did you learn that an attack like that?" Ozai asked backing up.

"From my mother. And the reason I didn't use it on you in our Agi Kai is because I thought my father cared for me." Zuko answered quickly. "And you know what I found out over the two years of my banishment? You're nothing more than an incompetent bastard."

Ozai smirked. "That's exactly what your mother thought and that's exactly why I had her train your fire bending skills. Because I knew that you'd become just like her." Ozai threw a smoke bomb. When it cleared he was gone.

He turned around and came face to face with Ruko. Ruko was smirking at had a fireball in his hand. Even without his right arm Ruko was still capable of proving that he was the greatest there ever was. Zuko wasn't about to let some wannabe fire bender take his rightful place at the thrown. Even if that meant he had to blow up the whole area to do such a thing. It was a good thing this was an abandoned island. But he'd have to store his energy for a while.

Ruko was acting out on total rage. Each of his attacks that he launched was slopping and had horrible aim. Zuko could predict every one of Ruko's moves just as he launched them. Zuko looked around and saw that there was a crowd of people who came to watch his death sentence standing there. He closed his eyes he would be risking innocent lives with this attack.

"Come on kill Zuko!"

"Knock off that ugly little head of his!"

Zuko tried to stay calm. He wasn't going to allow his temper to run this fight. At least not until Katara, the Avatar, Sokka, and his uncle were out of this castle and on the boat safely.

With Katara

"Katara get up." Sokka said shaking Katara slightly.

Katara moaned and sat up. "Oh my gosh Zuko!" Katara stood up quickly and looked over at Aang. Aang sighed motioned for both of them to follow.

"Katara, we need to get out of here." Aang said pulling her arm. Iroh stood in front of them.

"Zuko's going to use a big attack. We need to get out of here." Iroh sighed pointing to the entrance. "The faster we got out of here the less likely Zuko's going to worry about us."

Katara ran out of the castle and turned her gaze up to the roof. She could see Zuko backing away from Ruko getting near the edge. The fight seemed to be going Ruko's way. Still no sign of Ember anywhere up there. Katara began to get worried.

"Look at lord Ozai." Sokka whispered as the Fire Lord ran towards the ship. "I think he's afraid of his own son's power."

"Who wouldn't be?" Iroh asked. "I mean he learned from his mother. And my brother always did fear the woman. I didn't though. She always had a way of keeping young Zuko out of the mud. Oh and she loved her tea."

Katara giggled as they made their way down to the ship. Occasionally she would look back worrying about Zuko. She turned to Iroh who just gave her a reassuring smile. She couldn't help thinking the worse about Zuko.

With Zuko

Zuko looked behind him and saw Katara and his uncle on the ship. They were safe so he wouldn't have to worry about them getting hurt when he blew up the place. He closed his eyes and allowed his brother to hit him in the chest causing him to bleed uncontrollably. He calmly sighed and accepted his fate. He sighed and looked down at Katara who was standing at the edge of the ship. He knew that she was hoping for the best.

"Katara I must do this I'm so sorry." He whispered.

Zuko ran around Ruko and launched a fireball at him. Ruko kicked it back but doubled the size of it. Zuko did his best to block the attack so he threw it off to the side. He remembered always the basics. Something that nothing his brother wouldn't expect. He stopped all movement and grabbed his chest. He was losing life quickly. He lit his hand and waved it front of Ruko's face. The boy was confused about what he was doing. Ruko lit his whole hand on fire and thrust into his chest.

"Brother I'm not one to say good byes. But I can tell you that you're not going to miss." Ruko laughed evilly.

Zuko's breathing staggered and he began to sway back and forth. _Remember Zuko do whatever's best for the nation. And when you use that attack make sure you know what you're doing. _His mother's words haunted him. Zuko smiled and knew what he was doing. He was killing his brother.

"No you're wrong. I'll be missed but you wont." Zuko launched out an attack of fire that covered the whole roof.

The castle began to shake as magma began to shoot up from the ground destroying the foundation of the building. Katara began to worry when she didn't see any sign of Zuko or Ruko. The castle began to crumble and fire still shot up destroy the town everything around it. When it finally subsided she looked at Iroh and they both took off running towards the destroyed castle.

"Zuko!" Katara yelled. She began to dig out of the pile of ash.

Iroh looked around. "Prince Zuko, come on lets have some tea." He yelled.

Katara fell down and began to sob. She didnt see any sign of the prince. "Zuko please don't be dead!" Katara yelled. "Zuko."

Iroh saw something that caught his eye. He walked over to it and gasped. "Katara you must see this."

Katara ran over there and tears couldn't stop flowing. They found Ruko's body and next to it was Zuko's mask. In the mask were Katara's necklace and a note.

_Katara, _

_I'm surprised about you. Things are different now. I went up against my brother only to protect you. I'm not worried about my safety. Don't worry about me at all. I'm perfectly safe. Well at least I hope I am. I'm now wanted for treason. I swear Katara that things are all right. Just trust me. Katara just think of me and don't ever forget me. _

_Uncle, I know things are different now. But just keep the ship traveling around the world. I know what I'm doing. Katara just remember that I always love you. Oh and if you two are reading this I'm probably dead so don't worry about me._

_Okay stay safe all two of you. _

_Sincerely _

_Prince Zuko_

Katara threw the note in the fire. He seemed to know that he was going to die. It was all part of his plan after all. Things were going to be different. She was nervous what to say to uncle.

"Don't worry my young girl. Things are going to be better. You're welcome to stay with me as long as you want." Iroh smiled handing Katara the mask and her necklace. "My nephew isn't truly dead. I can feel it."

Katara nodded and sighed. "Thank you uncle." She tired smiling.

"What do you mean you're staying with the old dude!" Sokka screamed. "What about traveling the world with the Avatar and helping him defeat the fire lord?"

"I feel that it's best if Zuko really is alive that I should stay here and wait for him. Come check up on me every so often and everything will work out." Katara argued.

Sokka nodded and hugged his sister. "Don't worry. I'll be giving you a hard time even from far away." Sokka laughed. "If Zuko isn't alive in two months, or after Aang learns earth bending then you're coming back with us."

"I don't think so." Iroh said. "I'm going to train her a bit."

"Fire bending I don't think so."

"No not fire bending but I'm going to teach her some moves Zuko would want his children to learn. You know the one Katara conceived during the two days on the boat." Iroh said.

"UNCLE!" Katara and Sokka yelled.

"Um… he is kidding right?" Aang asked.

"Yes of course I am." Iroh laughed.

"Zuko would be proud of you Katara for staying strong during his death." Sokka said putting his arm around his sister.

"Yeah I know he's some where watching us right now." Katara said getting her hopes up again.

K15: Okay guys there is my first finished Avatar fic. I know you guys didn't want an ending this so I have one thing to say... read the sequel! That's it. That's all i've got to say. I'm sure that the sequel will be out some time this week along with a new fic. So yeah. Look for them. Later. K15 


End file.
